1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a printer control method.
2. Related Art
From the past, printers have been known for which when a mismatch error occurs in which the attributes of the paper held in a paper feeding unit and the attributes of the paper specified with a printing job do not match, exchanging of the paper is prompted, the attributes of the paper held in the paper feeding unit are correlated with the paper feeding unit, and the user is made to register that (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-205402).